Field of Art
This invention relates to closures and containers, and in particular to a tear-off closure having an integral pull ring attached to a tear strip across the skirt of the closure with the pull ring adapted to initiate severance of the score lines defining the tear strip when the pull ring is lifted from around the bottle neck.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Millions of bottles of beer and beverage are sold every year which are sealed with metal caps or closures. Many of the caps are of the crown type which require a bottle opener or other tool to remove the caps from the bottles on which they are sealed. In recent years, increasing numbers of bottles are being sold with threaded closures which can be removed without the need for a bottle opener. However, these threaded closures require a special glass finish and cannot be applied on bottles which are adapted to receive crown closures, and there are millions of crown type bottles in use. A closure is therefore desired which can be applied on a bottle adapted to receive a crown closure, and which can be removed from the bottle without the need for a bottle opener. Roll-on crown closures with integral ring tabs and a tear strip across the closure skirt and top panel are known as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,609. Closures are also known having a body portion with a concentrically disposed pull ring therearound and integrally connected to the body portion as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,443,185 and 2,490,791. However, the closures disclosed in those patents have had little or no commercial success.
A tear-off closure is desired which can be sealed on a bottle which is adapted to receive a crown closure and which can be easily removed by the consumer.